


Dear Harry....

by The_Sirius_One



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:53:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29512083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sirius_One/pseuds/The_Sirius_One
Summary: There are some letters which speak a lot, in little words, in little sentences. Some letters for Harry!(Its mostly randomly written but yeah)Hope you like ITTTT :)))
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Dear Harry, 

It is your mother here. I know, we won’t be alive until you read this. But I must tell you one thing. Read this carefully, this letter holds the divine pleasure of my life.   
The first time I met your father, I had a premonition he was going to drown under bad grades, heavily rich, messy haired, pointy nosed, coppery skinned, he was mesmerizing but annoying at the same time. And this is why, I fell for him. He held me up in the stands and proposed me in front of the stadium. I really couldn’t forget that moment, He still reminds me just to see me blush. 

(“I have pure intentions on reminding you Lils.” ~James) 

Don’t listen to him Harry, but you know? I was so amazed, you took our genes beautifully. I saw myself in your green, emerald eyes, I saw James in your unnerving, unsettling messy hair and also because of both Dad and son have a rich copper skin.   
(“I know my skin is hot Evans.”)   
He still calls me Evans. (Laughs) even though we’ve been married for two years. Believe me Harry, when I first found out that you were in me.. I was so happy! I really couldn’t forget all the warm hugs from your Dogfather (James snorts loudly), your Moony 

(“his Godmother you mean.” ~James) and of course, your father himself. 

I just feel sorry, that you couldn’t meet your loving grandparents. Your grandpa was the most coolest person ever. 

(“Better than me?” ~James.)

(“definitely better than you Potter.”) 

(“Aww..” ~ James, Says with a puppy cute face) 

Never mind his tantrums Harry, your father is a douchebag and will always be one(laughs loudly).   
I hope you become the best Quidditch Player, this is both, your dad’s and my dream. 

(“because you already broke your first toy broom!” ~Proud papa) 

Yeah, yes you did. I’ve also saved your first bib, your first dress, your first drawing, your first step's photograph and your first word's recordings.   
When you grow up, if we live or not. Don’t be discouraged Harry.   
Don’t cry my Sweetheart.   
You can always find Mama and Dada in those pictures, in those records, in those albums of yours and also in your memories.   
We love you Harry, my little sweetheart.   
Mama and Dada love you so much.   
Be safe Harry,   
Be strong,   
Don’t cry,   
For Mama and Dada, will be there with you..   
Always.   
Love, Lily James Potter.


	2. Dear Harry.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James writes to Harry.

Dear Harry. Hello little hooves! Its your Dada here. Your “real Dada” that is NOT Sirius, but, The one and only, manly, gorgeous and strong James Fleamont Potter. 

(“James, you are really Not manly” ~Lily) 

Your mummy loves me so much you know! She is just joking though. Anyway, on the point, the point of writing you letters, about life and problems have been a plan of us marauders. You might ask what Marauders? Even though you’ve only learnt your first word,

(I so hoped it was going to be Quidditch! But you said, “Dadfoot!”) 

Its an improvement too you know, anyway, the Marauders gang, is me, your handsome Daddy, Dadfoot, your not-so-handsome-than your-Dada but yes cool other GodDaddy, then there’syour Godmother, the mother of all, Remus, I mean Moonnnnyyyy.. then it’s your Peter uncle, who, you call that Muggle Mickey Mouse once you grow up. Anyways, this letter writing to you, we are writing these for you Harry, so you could keep a piece of memory of us close to yourself. It was a very debatable topic, though we know, who will last and who won’t. But be assured Harry, we, your Mama, Your Dadfoot, your Godmother, your own superstar Dada will protect you at all costs. I, myself, will slam the Death Eaters on the ground and pour poisonous potions on them. Just for you Harry. Just for you. About you? You’d just entered an year ago in our lives. With all this Dark Lord things going on, we swore to protect you, we will. From every little monster ranging from the ones in Babbity Rabbity to the ones we see ahead. Presently, your God mother and Godfather are out of town. But they too send loads of love and chocolate for you. 

(Actually those chocolates are eaten by your mommy too;) 

(“James! You Douche!”) 

See? Your mommy is always adorable. And also, the letter in which she mentioned about my skin, she loves my skin, my skin of all!!! HAHAHAHAH Because I’m the legendary James Potter! 

(“James!”) 

Ah yes, about the most important part. Harry, a little word to you, once you grow up, you will, if we don’t remain, ofcourse you can find us in those albums and pictures, and in these letters, but be very careful Harry, growing up causes a lot of problems, mainly, when you are attracted to someone ;)  
(“JAMES HES A BABY RIGHT NOW!”) 

(“its not like he’ll remain a Baby while reading this Evans!”) 

(“Uh? Uh no. I still don’t approve.”) 

Anyways Harry, the most important thing again is, a person named Severus Snape, has started to teach at Hogwarts, if he ever crosses your foot, tell him who your Parents and Guardians are. Moreover, of we have a turn of events, then Sirius will take care of you Harry. He has told this himself, he vowed to me, the Unbreakable vow. And he will. I know my bestie. 

(“you mean your husband huh?” ~Lily, says jokingly) 

(“You can say my ex honey.”) 

Why are we being so negative? You might think. But we know what the outcome will be. Dumbledore, a Great, but an old man has guided us to take care of you in these exceptional times. We know how the events will turn. And believe me, I, can do Anything for you My Son. So, a little tip. Of you stay with Sirius and, If he ever gets angry on you, tell him that you know he wears purple, some Muggle Cartoon, Donald Duck patterned underpants. Okay? 

(“James!”) 

(“he should know his Dogfather Lily!”) 

Anyways, now Harry, you, my sweet, brave, son, will find many such letters in this house. But where to find? Sirius and Remus know, but you don’t, the thing is. There is a little cabinet under your crib. There are all the secret papers and letters to you. We love you son. We love you. And I won’t pressurise you to be in Gryffindor you know. And play quidditch, like if you don’t. We will only disown you nothing mu- 

(“JAMES, YOU DOUCHE!”) 

Sorry, eh. Potter PJs. Anyways, it’s your choice in which house you want to go. The hat is old, and it has retirement issues, so it mainly is bored. Okay? Anyway, nobody cleans it. Okay, Harry, one more thing. Be safe. Be bold. Because, you are my little progslette. <3 With much love and Handsomeness, Yours Gorgeously, James Fleamont Potter.


End file.
